Batman
| gender = Male | hair color = Black | enemies = Mr. Freeze, Bane, Clayface | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Martial Arts expert, Master detective | equipment = Batarangs | first = 101 | voice = Bruce Greenwood }} Batman (real name Bruce Wayne) is a legendary crime-fighting hero in Gotham City, and a member of the Justice League. He is Robin's mentor, and is responsible for assigning missions to The Team. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-02). Ask Greg question #12923. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-04. In his civilian guise as Bruce Wayne, he runs the company Wayne Tech, which has offices in Metropolis, Gotham City and Philadelphia. Personality Batman has a strict by the book personality. He rarely smiles and keeps a cool head in almost every situation. Despite this, he is not above showing kindness, as he raised Robin like his son. His role and personality as a mentor to The Team shows him to be a very stern general and taskmaster, yet surprisingly understanding authority figure. He is quick to issue orders and expects them to be followed with no questions asked, but he does listen and at times even accept the opinions of younger heroes. His natural commanding presence and intimidating personality commands respect from Young Justice, but he rarely if ever abuses or lords his authority unfairly over them. In fact, even when the team makes mistakes on their missions, he makes certain to still praise them on what they did right, as well as educate them on what they didn't. Batman also seems to take a personal interest in the young heroes beyond their work as covert agents for the Justice League. Aside from Robin, he's taken an interest in trying to help Superboy and Superman connect, suggesting to Clark to try and help the newly born clone, and playing the role of a father figure. He also subtly consoles Superboy himself, stating the eventually the whole League (i.e. Superman) will be impressed in time, and reminding him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". He is particularly fatherly towards Robin, setting aside time once to play basketball with him when sensing that he is jealous of Aqualad, who gets attention from Batman as the leader of the Young Justice team. Characteristics Batman is a tall, dark and imposing figure with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark grey costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest. His costume is laced with many seams that are lined with kevlar, as he constantly is forced to go up against armed opponets. Batman also wears a black cowl at all times to hide his identity. When out of costume, Bruce normally wears dark suits, with white shirt and dark gray ties. He still wears his trademark scowl at these times as well. He is also shown to wear casual clothes at home. History Early Life Batman was a founding member of the Justice League, Present Batman deduced the high profile status of the Justice League prevented its members from stopping more and more criminals. On July 4th, at 12:00 Eastern Daylight Time (EDT), Batman and Robin defeated Mr. Freeze. In Gotham at 14:00 EDT they met up with Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow, Speedy, Flash and Kid Flash, intent on giving the four sidekicks a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But when Batman attempted to conduct a meeting amongst the adults, Speedy exploded in anger at the adults and to a lesser extent the other sidekicks, stating he wanted full League Membership, instead of being treated like children. Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League is called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurs. Batman in particular was concerned about the Cadmus situation, but other mission was a more immediate threat. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash decide to infiltrate Cadmus where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project and more importantly Project Kr a successful attempt to clone Superman. The four teen heroes defeated Cadmus and their leader Mark Desmond, shortly before the League showed up. The young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman and the League eventually conceeded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops team. They then gave them the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. Batman's first mission for the team involved them going to the island of Santa Prisca to investigate mysterious activity involving Bane. Prior to leaving, Robin asked who would lead, but Batman and Red Tornado both opted to let the team figure that out for themselves. The team failed to perform the recon that they had initially be ordered to, but they did keep Bane and Kobra from succeeding in their schemes, to which Batman commended them and their leader Aqualad. Soon after Batman observed Superboy attempt to help Superman deal with a disaster on a Metropolis bridge. He watched with disappointment as Superman rejected Superboy's pleas for help in learning about his powers, and then flew off. Batman made a note to talk to Superman about it later. After sending Young Justice on a mission to protect an Amazo robot, Batman did just that, taking Superman to Bibbo's Diner's in their secret identities of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. There Bruce confronted Clark about Superboy, stating that the boy needed help and more importantly his father. Clark exploded with anger, denying that he was Superboy's father and refusing to take responsibility for him, instead pushing that duty on Batman and Red Tornado. Young Justice succeeded in their mission (eventually), with Batman again commending the team on the League's behalf stating they were impressed. When Superboy asked if the League included everyone (i.e. Superman), Batman stated that eventually the entire League would be, stating that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". Batman later approved the addition of a new member to Young Justice Artemis before sending the team on a protection mission of Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows. Green Arrow and Artemis herself claimed that she was Green Arrow's neice, which Red Arrow later determined it to be a cover story. Red Arrow assumed that Batman knew the real reason for her appointment. Young Justice's next mission involved going up against the monstrous Clayface in a Gotham warehouse. Unfortunately, the team failed to apprehend Clayface, due to Aqualad's failure to lead, resulting in Batman himself having to step in to save them. After the mission, Batman confronted Aqualad about him not concentrating on the job, and stating that he would need to decide where he wanted to be: with Young Justice or back home in Atlantis. Robin meanwhile, who was starting to feel resentful of Aqualad gaining more attention from Batman, began to demonstrate the resentment in the Wayne Manor gym. Wishing to try and ease his anger, Bruce had Alfred summon Dick to the basketball court, and offered to play a one-on-one game with the boy, claiming it to be "training". This did much to lighten Dick's attitude. Later, Batman sent the team to Bialya to investigate a power surge they detected. The League had no clearance to enter the country due to Queen Bee refusing to allow League activity there, so Young Justice was sent instead. However the team all suffered a mind-wipe at the hands of Psimon. Thankfully Miss Martian and Superboy defeated him. Powers & Abilities Few of Batman's abilities have been demonstrated thus far. As a human, he has no superhuman powers, but has trained extensively and is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than himself. Batman is Robin's teacher, and has taught him numerous skills including lock-picking and how to effectively disappear in jungle. *'Peak Human Conditioning: '''Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training over his life, Batman has exercised physical form to perfection. **'Speed': Batman is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a man of his age. **'Endurance': Batman's endurance is at the peak of his age and size able to run, move and fight for long periods. **'Agility': Batman has proven to be at the peak of human agility, able to perform amazing feats such as leaping high enough into the air in his battle against Mr. Freeze. **'Durability': Batman is capable of taking a great deal of physical abuse for someone his age. **'Strength': Batman's physical strength are above most men his age as his is able to strike various enemies down with a single blow and overpower even some superhumans. *'Master Acrobat': Batman has proven to be able to perform amazing aerial maneuvers and flips. *'Martial Arts': Batman is a skilled martial artist and is shown as a capable fighter, having trained Robin himself. *'Master of Stealth': Batman is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. *'Escape Artistry': Batman is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in rather impressive time, and has educated Robin in the art as well. *'Detective Skills': Batman is known as the World's Greatest Detective, and has trained Robin extensively in deductive reasoning. *'Excellent Strategist': He is an excellent strategist having shown to take Clayface down in less than 10 seconds, making use of Clayface's weakness to electricity, when the entire Young Justice were all defeated by Clayface. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicle Driver': Batman has an arsenal of vehicles and weapons that he uses regularly and has taught Robin to use as well. *'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Batman owns one of the world's leading technical companies in the world, Wayne Tech, and his company is responsible for much of the Justice League's tech. He has also trained Robin in hacking and computer skills. Equipment Batman, being a normal human being with no super powers, carries a variety of weapons in his 'utility belt' and relies on other custom tech, such as his Batarangs. Relationships Robin Although the exact history of his relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to try and treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should the prove correct or logical. Batman seems to view Robin as a natural leader of the Young Justice team, but has not pushed him into the role. Batman acts like a father to Robin. When Batman told Robin to leave so that he could speak to Aqualad, Robin became angry and jealous because of Aqualad receiving more of Batman's attention than he did. Noticing this, Batman asked Robin to play basketball with him in the Wayne Manor backyard, calling it to be a 'training' exercise for hand-eye coordination. Superman Superman and Batman seem to share a respectable working relationship, although they seem to rarely see eye to eye on methods to dealing with situations, both in the field and off, but they are willing to hear each other out, and defer opinion to one another depending on the situation. In recent time, Batman has grown concerned about Superman's behavior, regarding the introduction of his clone, Superboy. The fact Superman has actively avoided the boy and even attempted to pass him off on people like Batman and Red Tornado, has led Batman to attempt to talk to him about it, stating "This boy needs his father". Unfortunately, this statement resulted in Superman angrily denying responsibility for the boy before storming off. Still, Batman remains optimistic that Superman would eventually accept Superboy. Superboy Upon their initial meeting, Batman showed obvious signs of mistrust regarding Superboy, initially calling him "it" and not addressing him as a person. However, when Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash stood up for Superboy and made their intention to form their own team clear, Batman has apparently grown to respect the young clone. Batman's initial intent of treating Superboy like an agent soon grew into concern for the boy's well being after seeing Superboy attempt to seek mentorship from Superman after they saved a school bus in Metropolis. Batman confront Superman about his distant behavior regarding Superboy, only to be rebuffed. Later, Batman consoled Superboy subtly by stated that eventually the entire League (i.e. Superman) would eventually become "impressed" in time, and reminding him that Kryptonians "have very hard heads". Aqualad For the most part Batman and Aqualad's relationship is a very formal one, due to the fact that in the Team dynamic, Batman is the general and Aquald is the field commander. As such, Batman seems to take a great deal of interest in grooming Aqualad to be a proper leader (much to Robin's occassional annoyance), speaking to him often in private regarding issues in the team's running. Due to the great responsibility regards as field leader, Batman also seems to expect a great deal more from Aqualad, and as a result is forced to question Aqualad's ability to lead when he becomes homesick. This results in Batman giving him the ultimatum of selecting between leading The Team or going back to Atlantis. In the end, Aqualad choses to remain with the team, which gains Batman's silent approval. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. His history with them has not been revealed yet, however he seems to take a great interest in their well-being and pride in their relationship as a father and son, smiling as Bruce offers to play basketball with Dick, while claiming it's training. Appearances Production Notes *Batman is voiced by Bruce Greenwood, who reprises his role from ''Batman: Under the Red Hood. Notes *Batman's personality is in some ways softer than he is normally portrayed. Where in other versions of the character he is completely cold, manipulative and at times inconsiderate, here Batman seems more willing to listen to others, and is quick to compliment people on their actions. He also is more optimisitic than other versions of the character. *Batman and Green Arrow are the only two Justice League members without any physical powers, just like their sidekicks, Robin, Speedy and Artemis. *Batman's role as "general" for Young Justice is actually similiar to his role in the comics as leader of the Outsiders. *This is the 14th animated appearance of Bruce Wayne as Batman. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, The Scooby-Doo Movies, The Super-Friends, DC Animated Universe series (Batman: The Animated Series, Batman, Mask of the Phantasam, The New Batman Adventures, The Batman/Superman Adventures, Justice League, Justice League United, Batman Beyond, Static Shock), Batman Gotham Knight, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Batman: Under the Hood, The Batman/Superman movies (Public Enemies & Apocolypse). Batman's shadow also made a very obscure "cameo" 15th animated apperance in an episode of Teen Titans. *Batman has appeared in numerous live-action series and movies including the 1943's Batman serials, the 1949 Batman & Robin Serials, the Adam West Batman TV series and film, the Tim Burton/Joel Schumacher Batman Films (Batman, Batman Returns, Batman Forever, & Batman & Robin), and the Christopher Nolan Batman Films (Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises). References Category:Characters Category:Justice League